Not Cinderella's Shoes
by augustus andrea
Summary: "Kau kan yang waktu malam itu berdansa denganku?" Exo, Baekyeol, Taohun, & Yaoi Fanfiction. Big, huge thanks for everyone who reading this! Jangan lupa juga buat review-nya yaaa!
1. Chapter 1

Author: augustus andrea

Tittle: Not Cinderella's Shoes

Fandom: Exo

Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Tao/Sehun (Baekyeol & Taohun)

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Comedy

Warning: Don't like, then don't read. Cuma fiksi, jangan terlalu diambil hati(?). Seseorang bisa membuat fiksi se-nggak masuk akal mungkin.

Summary:

"Ini milikmu kan?"

Sepasang sepatu yang berlainan; satunya usang, satunya bagus; diletakkan di atas meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Dan kau juga kan yang pada waktu itu berdansa denganku?"

Chanyeol menutupi kedua mulutnya dengan ekspresi shock dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Hari ini keadaan di dalam sekolah cukup ramai. Begitu juga dengan bagian-bagiannya seperti kelas, koridor, halaman, lapangan, dan lain-lain.

Bukan, bukan karena hari ini sekolah mengadakan sebuah acara pentas seni atau apa. Tetapi karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun? Siapa dia?

Orang-orang yang baru pertama kali bersekolah disini dan belum mengenalnya pasti bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Siapa sih Byun Baekhyun itu? Kenapa dia seolah-olah sangat mendapatkan kedudukan yang istimewa di sekolah ini?

Tentu saja. Selain karena parasnya yang memang sudah di atas rata-rata alias tampan, ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekaligus pengelola sekolah ini. Dan sekolah ini, tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, dalam artian 'lebih' di bidang perekonomiannya, yang bisa masuk dan bersekolah disini.

Baekhyun memiliki reputasi yang cukup populer di sekolah ini, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia-lah orang yang paling populer di sekolah ini. Harta tidak usah ditanya, mengalir tanpa hambatan setiap hari. Hadiah dan pujian-pujian pun tidak usah ditanya, menghujaninya tanpa berhenti setiap hari. Hampir semua anak-anak perempuan di sekolahnya tertarik padanya, bahkan terkadang atau sering terlihat seperti memuja-mujanya.

Baekhyun memiliki tiga teman yang setia, yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Kai, Xiumin, dan Tao.

Kai memiliki kepribadian yang agak sombong; hampir sama dengan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun agak sedikit lebih parah; dan suka mengganggu orang alias usil. Kerjaan favoritnya setiap hari adalah menggoda anak-anak perempuan yang lewat di depan kelasnya atau di hadapannya.

Yang kedua, Xiumin. Xiumin memiliki sepasang pipi yang sangat chubby, terbukti dengan Kai sering mencubitnya setiap hari. Biasanya Kai selalu mendapat jitakan atau pukulan dari Xiumin setiap kali ia melakukan rutinitasnya itu kepada Xiumin.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah Tao. Nama lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao. Ia sebenarnya merupakan siswa berkebangsaan China yang sudah lama tinggal di Korea, namun entah kenapa kemampuannya dalam berbahasa Korea tidak meningkat-ningkat juga sampai sekarang. Terbukti dengan jarangnya ia terlihat sedang berbicara.

Tao memiliki sifat yang cenderung dingin, berbeda dengan kedua temannya; Kai dan Xiumin. Ia memiliki badan yang atletis dan sangat jago dalam bidang martial art. Tatapannya ketika sedang mendelik adalah senjatanya untuk membuat orang-orang ketakutan.

* * *

"Hyung, mau datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang malah sedang asyik tidur-tiduran. Maklum, tadi malam Chanyeol kurang mendapatkan waktu yang cukup untuk tidur. Saudara-saudara tirinya yaitu Kibum; atau panggilan populernya Key; dan Heechul, benar-benar dalam mood yang sedang tidak baik malam tadi. Chanyeol terpaksa harus meladeni semua yang mereka inginkan dan perintahkan saat itu juga. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja sembari menguap. "Apa?"

Sehun menghela nafas kesal sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun tidak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol kontan langsung merebahkan kepalanya lagi di atas meja. Ia menatap Sehun datar. "Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak usah dijawab."

Sehun mengkerutkan alisnya sembari mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Jadi kau tidak akan datang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelopak matanya mulai bergerak ke bawah pertanda ia akan tidur lagi. "1000 kali kau tanya, ya."

"Berarti kalau ada orang yang menanyakan padamu ke 1001 kalinya, kau akan jawab tidak?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk Chanyeol hilang dan ia membuka matanya selebar mungkin. Kaget karena orang yang benar-benar tidak ia ingin temui sekarang ternyata ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Geram Chanyeol kesal sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Jujur saja, untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih baik bagi Chanyeol selain tidur dan menari-nari di alam mimpi.

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis sembari menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Ia meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang benda tersebut dengan heran.

Kartu undangan?

"Ingat, jam 8, dan jangan sampai telat." Ucap Baekhyun sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Apakah ini ..?

Baekhyun tersenyum puas; lebih tepatnya menyeringai; seraya mengangkat mukanya menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Badannya masih terasa sulit untuk digerakkan

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kekehan dari sampingnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. Oh Sehun.

"Jangan tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu." Ucap Chanyeol cepat sembari merebahkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sehun hanya menutupi mulutnya dan terkekeh. Di pikirannya sudah tertimbun ide untuk mendandani Chanyeol dengan sangat cantik, khusus untuk pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun malam ini.

'Just wait for the show time.' Tukasnya dalam hati.

**to be continued :)******

A/N: Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat membacaa :D Semoga temen-temen bisa menikmati ceritanya dan jangan lupa review-nya juga yaa, hehe ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Augustus Andrea**

**Tittle: Not Cinderella's Shoes**

**Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol) & Tao/Sehun (Taohun)**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Comedy**

**Warning: **_Don't like, then don't read_. Cuma fiksi, jangan terlalu diambil hati(?). Seseorang bisa membuat fiksi se-nggak masuk akal mungkin.

–Chapter 2

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti Baekhyun, kenapa kau mengundangnya? Bukankah kau dan Chanyeol adalah musuh bebuyutan?" Tanya Xiumin bingung sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bersender pada frame jendela dengan santainya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menyeringai tipis ke arah Xiumin. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah kan jika aku mengundangnya? Orang-orang malah mungkin berpikir aku ini adalah orang baik yang mengundang musuhnya sendiri ke acara pesta pentingnya."

Xiumin menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya–yang sebenarnya tidak gatal–bingung. "Iya sih, tapi .. apa kau tidak takut kalau nantinya akan terjadi keributan? Maksudku kalian berdua kan .."

"Sering bertengkar?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Xiumin dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan sembari membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap ke jendela. Ia menatap pemandangan kota yang diselimuti oleh cahaya ke oranye-oranye-an. Sekarang adalah sore hari dan Baekhyun masih berada di sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Namun tentu saja, ruang yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang adalah ruang khusus. Ruang yang dibuat oleh pihak sekolah secara khusus untuk Baekhyun dan teman-temannya kalau mereka sedang ingin beristirahat.

"Justru aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika ia berada di pesta itu." Baekhyun tertawa semakin keras. "Pasti memalukan." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Xiumin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Kau tidak takut kena karma?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba sembari mematikan I-pod nya dan menyimpannya di dalam sakunya.

"Karma apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sembari membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Kai.

"Mmm itu .. karma yang sering terjadi di antara dua orang yang suka bertengkar .." Jawab Kai agak memelankan suaranya. Entah kenapa, ia agak takut kalau Baekhyun akan marah dengan pertanyaannya itu.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Maksudmu aku akan berbalik menyukai Chanyeol dari membencinya?"

Kai mengangguk pelan.

Tawa Baekhyun semakin terdengar kencang seiring dengan ia memutar tubuhnya lagi menghadap jendela. "Hanya orang-orang bodoh dan kuno yang percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Baekhyun enteng sembari melenguh.

Tap.

Tao, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memilih untuk membaca buku mengabaikan teman-temannya yang sedang berdebat, menutup bukunya dengan agak keras di atas meja. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Baekhyun. Kai dan Xiumin memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Ada kalanya kau harus mendengarkan kata-kata Kai walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah omong kosong dan tidak berguna." Ucap Tao tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Tao di belakangnya, terlonjak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Namun ia tidak berteriak.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tao dan menatapnya bingung. Tao hanya menyeringai tajam sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

Tao menarik salah satu tangannya dari sakunya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Kai memandanginya dengan bingung.

* * *

"SEPATU PUTIH YANG AKU SIMPAN DI RAK TOLONG AMBILKAN!"

"ROMPIKU YANG BERWARNA HITAM YANG DIGANTUNG DI LEMARI!"

"CHANYEOL, JANGAN LUPA DENGAN KOTAK AKSESORISNYA JUGA!"

"TASKU YANG BERWARNA HITAM DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDUR!"

"CHANYEOL CEPAT!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan kesal sembari berlari ke arah kamar tidur Key, di tangannya terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang milik Key dan Heechul.

"CHANYEOL CEPAT! NANTI KITA BISA TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Heechul dari ujung ruangan. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang dengan kesal sembari menambah kecepatannya dalam bergerak. Ia mengusap peluhnya sebentar sebelum kemudian dengan cepat mengambilkan barang yang diperintahkan oleh mereka berdua.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Heechul lagi. Laki-laki yang satu ini memang berbeda. Selain memiliki suara yang amat sangat menggelegar dan menggeparkan dunia–yang mana bisa membuat kaca pecah sekalipun– dan paras yang melebihi cantiknya seorang wanita, ia memiliki sifat seorang penyuruh sejati. Hampir sama atau istilahnya 12-12 dengan adiknya, Key.

"Iya, iya, ini aku datang!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan tergesa sembari berlari ke arah Heechul dan Key yang sedang melipat lengannya di dadanya kesal.

"Kau ini lama sekali sih! Kita lelah menunggu dari tadi!" Omel Key sembari mengambil barang-barangnya dari dekapan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dengan kesal sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana tidak lama, barang-barang yang kalian pesan saja banyak." Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Iya, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sembari membungkukkan badannya. Heechul dan Key hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini ibu akan pulang dari Manhattan." Ucap Key sembari membuka kotak aksesorisnya dan mengambil sebuah kalung.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya kaget, "Hari ini? Jam berapa?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan ke arah Heechul dan Key yang sedang sibuk bercermin di depan kaca.

"Jam 12 malam. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai jam 12 malam." Ucap Heechul sembari mengambil salah satu parfum di depannya dan menyemprotkannya ke arah baju yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur dan mengkerutkan hidungnya, baunya sangat menyengat sekali.

"Dan kau juga harus melayani segala kebutuhan ibu yang diperlukan pada saat itu." Tambah Key sembari mengambil parfum yang Heechul kenakan tadi dan menyemprotkannya ke arah tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. 'Bukankah memang itu yang aku lakukan setiap hari?'

"Iya." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyanggupi permintaan keduanya.

Heechul tersenyum; mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai; puas sembari masih memerhatikan dirinya di depan cermin. "Bagus kalau begitu, sana kembali ke kamarmu." Perintahnya tanpa melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi dan membungkukkan badannya, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Aaaah!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, matanya berpendar dan berkeliling mengamati berbagai barang yang tertata di kamarnya.

Memang tak sebagus dan semahal milik Heechul dan Key, tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat puas dan senang dengan barang-barang yang dimilikinya sekarang ini. Barang-barang itu adalah murni pemberian dari ibunya ketika beliau masih hidup.

Chanyeol tersenyum pelan sembari memutar tubuhnya, ia hendak mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan dirinya dan kedua orang tua-nya ketika mereka berdua masih bersama. Namun, belum sampai tangan Chanyeol meraih bingkai tersebut, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke arah sesuatu.

Jam dinding.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap jam dinding tersebut ragu. Kenapa rasanya–

_Ingat, jam 8. Jangan sampai telat._

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun! Aku kan–

Tunggu, tunggu. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Toh aku juga tidak berjanji padanya akan datang. Jadi?

Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas perutnya dan menghela nafas ringan. Matanya berpendar lagi mengelilingi ruangan dan berhenti tepat di jam dindingnya.

Jam 07.23.

_Jangan sampai telat._

'Ah, tidak, tidak!' Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ke arah samping, di mana ia tidak bisa melihat jam dindingnya lagi. 'Aku tidak boleh datang!'

Chanyeol memeluk gulingnya erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang dan mungkin pilihan untuk memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut, adalah hal yang kurang tepat. Ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat sekarang dan waktunya pun tidak banyak.

Setidaknya sampai jam 12 malam nanti ketika ibu tirinya pulang.

Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir dan ditelaah lagi, Baekhyun mengundangnya ke acara pesta ulang tahun-nya, pasti ada maksudnya. Ia pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu di balik semua itu. Balas dendam kepadanya misalnya? Atau mungkin mengerjainya?

Chanyeol melenguh dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Mungkin memang benar, tidur adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

* * *

Ting tong.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Mungkinkah Chanyeol-hyung merubah pikirannya?

Sehun menatap dirinya sekilas di cermin sebelum kemudian beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Ting tong.

"Iya sebentar." Jawab Sehun sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu depan. Ia benar-benar senang dan lega karena akhirnya Chanyeol mau juga datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun. Ia jadi tidak perlu memaksa-maksa atau memakai strategi-nya yang cenderung sulit dan memakan waktu untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar ia mau datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hyu-"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan ia reflek mengambil langkah mundur, melepaskan gagang pintu rumahnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di sekitar mulutnya.

"T-tao?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi _shock._

"Hai." Sapa Tao canggung sembari menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya, tidak gatal. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kunci mobil.

"K-kau sudah punya teman untuk pergi ke acara pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun?" Tanya Tao sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. Entah karena alasan apa, ia agak tidak berani untuk menatap Sehun kali ini. Mungkin ini merupakan kali pertamanya mengajak seseorang 'keluar'.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ekspresi _shock _masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"C-chanyeol hyun-"

"Selain Chanyeol." Potong Tao cepat. Sehun membelalakkan matanya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak ada." Jawab Sehun takut-takut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gugup. Untuk alasan apapun, ia takut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tao.

Tao tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk bertambah lebar. Walaupun pada faktanya ia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak dan spontan memeluk Sehun.

"K-kalau begitu, kau mau datang bersamaku?" Tanya Tao dengan nada yang agak gugup daripada sebelumnya. Ia menggaruk lehernya lagi yang tidak gatal.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, kali ini lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Huang Zi Tao, salah satu anggota dari group yang paling populer di sekolahnya, yang terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat dingin, yang terkenal dengan tatapannya yang tajam nan mematikan, mengajaknya pergi bersama?!

Dunia memang kadang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"A–aku–"

"Jawabannya hanya dua; Ya, atau tidak." Potong Tao sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, matanya berkeliling mentelaah lantai rumahnya seolah-olah disitu tertera jawabannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian akhirnya menjawab,

"I–iya."

Senyum Tao terkembang kian lebar. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tao sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangkat alisnya kaget dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Tao, bingung.

"E–eh?"

Tao menghela nafas panjang dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau ini ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata sepolos ini, haha." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Sehun menunduk malu dan meringis sedikit, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"Cepatlah, nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Tao sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan disitu. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

Aneh, pikirnya. Aku bahkan belum menyuruhnya duduk.

"N–ne." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sebelum dengan kikuk berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia tersandung salah satu kaki meja ketika ia hendak melangkah memasuki kamar.

Tao tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Cute.

* * *

"Aaah! Di luar ramai sekali! Iya tidak Xiumin?" Ucap Kai sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menoleh ke arah Xiumin. Ia menopangkan satu kakinya di atas satu kakinya yang lain.

Xiumin hanya mendengus kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan perempuan pasti kau bilang menarik."

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Xiumin dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk mendekati Xiumin. "Hey, jangan marah seperti itu. Ini bukan salahku jika aku memang terlihat tampan sejak lahir." Ucap Kai menyombongkan diri dan merangkulkan satu lengannya di pundak Xiumin. Xiumin menepisnya dengan kasar sembari menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Kai.

"Ember, mana ember." Ucap Xiumin sembari berpura-pura hendak muntah.

Kai tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Xiumin, namun Xiumin dengan cepat menepisnya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Kai. "Ish! Sudah kubilang tempo hari jangan menyentuh pipiku! Dasar!" Marah Xiumin sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya. Kai hanya tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak keluar Baekhyun? Pesta-nya sudah mau mulai loh." Ucap Xiumin sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Loh kenapa?" Xiumin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Ini kan acara ulang tahunmu, seharusnya kau–"

"Aaah, aku tau!" Seru Kai tiba-tiba sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang kan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda sembari memicingkan matanya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan menatap Kai.

"A–apa yang kau–"

"Aaah, sudah, tidak usah mengelak atau berpura-pura lagi. Cepat katakan siapa orangnya." Ucap Kai sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia duduk di salah satu pinggiran kursi Baekhyun dan merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi pada Xiumin.

Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kai. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak menunggu seseorang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang serius, dan tajam.

Kai meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menarik lengannya kembali dari pundak Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. "Ma–maaf, a–aku pikir kau–"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya, bersiap-siap hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau keluar dulu."

Kai dan Xiumin hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran dan membuka mulutnya dalam ekspresi bengong. Mereka bertatapan sekilas, sebelum kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun lagi yang keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

"B–bisa kita pergi s–sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani untuk menatap Tao.

"Oh." Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Sehun dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama.

Kalau boleh jujur, Tao pikir Sehun cantik sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur lagi, Tao pikir Sehun juga sangat mempesona sekarang. Dan kalau boleh jujur lagi, Tao pikir Sehun-lah orang yang paling menawan saat ini.

"Kau .." Air ludah Tao seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya dan ia hampir tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan Sehun saat ini. "terlihat cantik."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya malu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi, ia harus berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah karena Tao.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Tao sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Tao. Tao menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo." Ucap Tao sembari menuntun Sehun keluar menuju halaman rumahnya.

"T–Tao." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri walaupun Tao sudah menariknya. Tao segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Tao. "Nng, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

* * *

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dari bantalnya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya dengan malas. Pandangannya masih agak sedikit kabur dan ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Jam 07.42.

Seingat Chanyeol, Heechul dan Key mengatakan kalau ibu tirinya akan datang tepat jam 12 malam. Tapi ini–

Ting tong.

"Aish! Siapa sih?!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal sembari turun dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih setengah tertutup akibat kantuk yang amat sangat, dan rambutnya pun masih berantakan. Bajunya terlihat seperti tidak pernah disetrika selama 1 minggu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju pintu depan.

Chanyeol meraih gagang pintu rumahnya dengan malas. Ia menguap sebelum kemudian membukanya.

"Siap–"

Chanyeol spontan langsung menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika ia melihat teman dekatnya, Sehun, sedang berdiri disitu. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Loh, Sehun ap–"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Terlebih lagi ketika ia merasakan badannya diangkat dan dibawa ala bridal style oleh orang tersebut.

"Hmmf!"****

To be continued 

Author's note: Maaf ya, kalo chapter-nya jelek, hehe, author bikinnya kilat nih soalnya, hehe.

Oh iya, sama buat ngejawab pertanyaan dari salah satu reviewer, hehe, disini tokoh-tokohnya ngga ada yang di 'gender-switch'. Kalopun mungkin tokoh-tokoh itu terkesan kaya 'cewe' banget, itu cuman penggambaran karakter dari author aja, hehe. Abis jujur, author suka banget kalo udah bikin fic, ato nemu fic, trus disitu Chanyeol sama Sehun-nya 'unyu-unyu' gitu, haha, maksudnya cute dan polos dan agak sedikit berkarakter 'girly' ^^V #plak! gapenting

Oke, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review-nya juga yaaaa! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Not Cinderella's Shoes **

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol) & Tao/Sehun (Taohun)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Comedy**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: Just a fan fiction. Fiksi. Don't take it too seriously, they're not real.**

**HAPPY READING! \^_^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini namanya penculikan!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melipat tangannya kesal. Tao hanya tersenyum ringan; mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai; sembari kedua tangannya mengendalikan setir mobil. Ia menatap Chanyeol melalui kaca spion yang tertenggerdi langit-langit mobilnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ayolah hyung, ini tidak terlalu mengerikan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun, dan kemudian menjalani apa yang harus dijalankan disana, itu saja."

Chanyeol membuang mukanya dan mendengus kesal. "Bagiku, masuk ke dalam rumah hantu berkali-kali lebih baik daripada masuk ke dalam rumah Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun tersenyum menantang dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. "Benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Tentu saja. Baekhyun itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menakutkan daripada hantu sekalipun."

Senyum Sehun terkembang lebar. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain di rumah hantu saja? Daripada datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun? Kau bilang kan Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih menakutkan daripada hantu yang sesungguhnya, jadi-"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita harus ke rumah hantu!" Potong Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Sehun. "Yang kumaksud adalah kita berbalik, dan pulang, dan tidak jadi pergi ke rumah Baekhyun!"

Sehun menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya kembali untuk menghadap ke arah depan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Itu sih keenakan di bagianmu, hyung. Tujuanku dan Tao menjemputmu kan-"

"Maksudmu menculik." Potong Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"Kau akan berterima kasih pada kami hyung, setelah kau melihat, merasakan, dan mendapatkan hasilnya." Ucap Sehun sembari menatap Chanyeol melalui kaca spion yang tadi digunakan oleh Tao untuk menatap Chanyeol juga. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Chanyeol. Terkesan lugu dan polos, namun diam-diam merangkak dan menjebak.

"Suruh aku mengepel lantai seratus kali kalau aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu nanti." Dengus Chanyeol sembari membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Ia menatap kaca jendela mobil yang transparan, ada bayangangannya disana.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya santai dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Tidak masalah. Kebetulan lantai rumahku sedang kotor dan umma-ku sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam mengepel lantai."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan melenguh. "Seribu kali-pun kau meminta aku tidak akan pernah sudi."

Sehun tertawa ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, berdansalah denganku."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tampak seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Wajahnya sedikit ia tundukkan dan jari-jarinya bermain satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang gugup.

"Berdansalah denganku, oppa." Ulangnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas bahwa muka gadis itu sedang memerah. Sebegitu tampankah dirinya hingga seseorang harus berjuang begitu keras hanya untuk berbicara dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol tidak begitu.

Baekhyun menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya dan mengulum senyum ringan. Terlihat tampan meskipun seseorang dapat mengatakan dan menilainya sebagai senyuman yang hanya mampu menerangi satu kamar sempit saja.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa." Jawab Baekhyun lembut. Ia masih tersenyum sopan ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu dengan segera membungkukkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun dan sedikit berjalan mundur menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap gadis itu berulang-ulang kali, diikuti dengan anggukan tubuhnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya mampu melihat bagaimana rambut gadis itu terbawa ke bawah, dan kemudia terangkat lagi ke atas ketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya.

Senyum Baekhyun tersungging semakin lebar; sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan nada yang super lemah lembut dan seolah penuh pengertian. Ia melangkah sedikit mendekati gadis itu.

Mungkin ini alasan mengapa begitu banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa mereka rela datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk meletakkan hadiah-hadiah mereka di depan loker Baekhyun, di depan kelas Baekhyun, bahkan di atas meja Baekhyun langsung.

Mungkin ini juga merupakan alasan mengapa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang hampir sama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Hanya saja yang membedakannya, Chanyeol bersikap ketus dan tidak peduli ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal yang berbeda; jantungnya memiliki debaran yang tidak biasa dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan akuu!" Teriak Chanyeol ketika Sehun dan Tao berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dari mobil. Ia menggenggam bagian atas senderan kursi kemudi dengan erat.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, tangan kanannya mencengkeram lengan kiri Chanyeol dengan lebih erat. "Hyung, ayolah, ini hanya salon. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Ucapnya sembari menarik Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya pada senderan kursi kemudi. "Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Balas Chanyeol keras kepala.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengalihkannya sejenak dari Chanyeol. Ia agak terbelalak sedikit ketika mendapati bahwa hampir semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka sedang melihat dan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin juga bingung. Yang jelas, hal tersebut bermakna negatif.

"Hyung, semua orang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh! Mereka mengira kita sedang melakukan yang tidak-tidak!" Bisik Sehun kepada Chanyeol ketika ia menangkap tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan meronta dan berteriak lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, dan menatapnya sebal.

"Aku tidak peduli! Justru kalian memang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku kan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap keduanya tajam. Ia dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan bertingkah seperti seorang korban agar orang-orang tersebut memang mengira yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka. Agar setelahnya, Chanyeol dapat bebas dan tertolong dari Tao dan Sehun.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dengan spontan. Ia dengan cepat membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Hyung!"

Chanyeol semakin mengeraskan suaranya; walau dalam dekapan telapak tangan Sehun. Ia mulai meronta-ronta dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seolah memberikan sinyal kepada orang-orang tersebut bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya.

Sehun semakin membelalakkan matanya panik. Ia berusaha keras untuk menutupi dan menghalangi pandangan orang-orang tersebut kepada Chanyeol dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Tao menghela nafas dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Sehun." Panggil Tao pelan; sangat pelan hingga mungkin hanya Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung dan menatap Tao, seolah berbicara melalui ekspresi mukanya bahwa, 'ada apa?'.

Tao memiringkan dagunya sedikit dan melesatkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah jarak kosong yang tersedia di sampingnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan serius, seolah mengisyaratkan kepadanya

Sehun balas menganggukkan kepalanya; walau dengan _motion _yang tidak begitu mantap dan yakin. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan menggeser tubuhnya ke arah samping, tepat dimana Tao telah menginstruksikannya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung dan membelalakkan matanya sedikit ketika Sehun dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua lengannya.

_Aneh, _pikirnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa Sehun sudah berjarak cukup jauh dengannya dan pergi, Chanyeol dengan cekatan bergerak ke arah sisi lain mobil dan berusaha untuk membuka pintunya. Namun sial, pintu itu terkunci rapat dan ia tidak melihat ada sebuah pembuka kunci disitu.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah lain; arah dimana ia menghadap sebelumnya. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju arah luar mobil, namun terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok lain; jauh lebih tinggi dan besar daripada Sehun tentunya; sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan nafas tertahan di tenggorokannya dan membelalakkan kedua matanya panik. Ia mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut dan menatap orang tersebut.

"Kau bilang sebelumnya ini adalah penculikan kan Chanyeol?" Tao mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai; tajam dan terasa familiar; dan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar dan menggeser pelan badannya mundur.

"A-apa-"

Dengan satu gerakan, Tao menyelipkan lengannya di bagian belakang lutut Chanyeol dan yang satunya lagi di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol. Ia menarik Chanyeol ke depan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan kecil, minta diturunkan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Tao mengangkat Chanyeol dengan gaya bridal dan membawanya menuju sebuah salon.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau! Turunkan aku!" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukul-mukul bahu Tao; yang sayangnya tidak memberikan efek sama sekali bagi Tao.

Tubuh Tao terbilang cukup besar; dalam artian proporsional; dan kuat, pukulan-pukulan seperti itu hanya diartikannya sebagai pukulan lemah, yang notabene-nya sering dilakukan oleh sekelompok anak perempuan kepada seseorang atau temannya.

"Yah! Turunkan aku!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi. Ia menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan pukulannya pada bahu Tao. Namun Tao tetap tidak bergeming ataupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang kesakitan atau merasa terganggu. Ia tetap berjalan lurus menuju tangga sebuah bangunan mungil namun cantik; salon. Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"YAH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong dandani dia secantik mungkin." Tao menurunkan Chanyeol di atas lantai dan mendirikannya dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dari sekitar leher Tao dan melipat kedua tangannya, kesal.

"Pacarnya sudah menunggu di tempat lain."

"P-pacar?!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap Tao dan Sehun secara bergantian, tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa dua manusia ini bersatu?! Sepengetahuannya, mereka berdua saling berbeda satu sama lain, dan bahkan dirinya tidak pernaha mendengar ada cerita tentang mereka berdua, jadi?

"Ah, dia memang begitu, agak sedikit malu-malu kalau ditanya soal pacarnya."Timpal Sehun sembari terkekeh sedikit dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sedikit dan menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Sang petugas salon tersebut; yang sedari tadi telah berdiri di depan pintu untuk menunggui mereka; hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun dan Tao, yang menurutnya lucu. Menggoda temannya tidak karuan seperti itu.

"Yah! Aku tidak memiliki pacar! Kau hanya mengada-ada!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menghindari tatapan aneh sang petugas salon. Tatapan itu terkesan menggodanya dan seolah menyetujui perkataan Sehun dan Tao tentangnya. Ia kesal.

"Itu reaksi yang selalu dia berikan ketika kami mulai membahas soal pacarnya, harap dimaklumi." Tao tersenyum sopan ke arah petugas salon tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, petugas salon itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah ia memaklumi keadaannya; sebagai seseorang yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta kepada seseorang yang lain.

"Y-yah-"

"Aku sarankan lebih baik kau cepat, karena acaranya sudah mau mulai." Ucap Tao kepada petugas salon itu, dengan sengaja memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang ia yakin, pasti isinya adalah protes-protes dan sangkalan.

"Y-yah! Aku tidak-"

"Mungkin kau lebih memilih cara ini, daripada kugendong kesana lagi, _mungkin_?" Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah samping wajah Chanyeol dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kau mau." Tao menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit, kedua lengannya ia ulurkan untuk meraih bagian tubuh Chanyeol; bagian belakang lutut dan pinggang.

Tao menyelipkan lengannya di sekitar area tersebut dan mulai menggendong Chanyeol lagi, persis mengulang apa yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol di mobil tadi.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan jalan sendiri! Kau tidak perlu menggendongku!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari memukul tangan Tao. Tao melepaskan kedua lingkaran lengannya dari pinggang dan lutut Chanyeol dan tersenyum puas.

"Jadi?" Tao mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah apa?"

"Aku mau didandani."

"Akhirnya!" Seru Sehun senang sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain dengan kencang. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menurunkan bahunya lemas.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melakukan sesuatu yang memliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk terhapusnya sebuah senyuman riang dan lugu dari wajah Sehun?

Chanyeol menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyum manis kepada Sehun; walaupun terpaksa. Jika ia harus terluka dan tidur di tengah jalan, ia akan melakukannya asalkan imbalannya adalah sebuah senyum tulus dari Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah dan memajukan kedua bibirnya tanda tidak terima ketika Sehun dan Tao mendorongnya untuk mengikuti kemana sang petugas salon itu pergi. Terdengar samar-samar Sehun dan Tao sedang terkekeh di belakang.

_Dasar_, tukas Chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa dan menghela nafas; panjang. Ia menopangkan satu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lain. Kai dan Xiumin belum terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak. Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya; dimana disitu melingkar secara elegan dan maskulin sebuah jam tangan yang mahal dan ber-merek terkenal; dan melirik ke arah jarum jam pendek yang menunjukkan pukul 8.

Baekhyun menjentikkan lidahnya kesal dan memalingkan pandangannya.

Dimana dia? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk datang tepat jam 8?

Dasar orang lamban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teman kalian sudah rapi. Kalian bisa berangkat sekarang." Ucap sang petugas salon secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sehun dan Tao yang sedang memandang satu sama lain.

Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya; lebih tepatnya melompat; dan berjalan ke arah sang petugas salon itu dengan antusias. Matanya membesar dan berbinar-binar, seolah sudah mengetahui dan menerka-nerka bahwa hal yang akan ia lihat berikutnya adalah sangat indah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Tao mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Noona, dimana Chanyeol-hyung sekarang?" Tanya Sehun kepada sang petugas salon tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menggambarkan sebuah permintaan harapan; ekspektasi yang besar.

Sang petugas salon tersebut tersenyum dan memiringkan dagunya sedikit, menggunakannya untuk menunjuk sesuatu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

"Tuh."

Sehun dan Tao menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah belakang, sebelum kemudian memutar tubuh mereka.

Ada sebuah sepatu yang tersembul dari balik tembok, sebelum kemudian diikuti dengan kaki jenjang yang panjang; dan ramping; dan seluruh tubuh.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tao membelalakkan matanya; walau hanya samar-samar dan tidak sekentara Sehun; dan memajukan wajahnya sedikit untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih baik pada orang yang sedang berdiri dengan _gesture _malu-malu di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya tidak percaya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenali Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat cantik sekarang. Wajah yang biasanya tidak pernah ia niatkan untuk dirawat atau dipoles, kini disulap menjadi sebuah wajah yang bersih, memukau, dan berbeda. Ia terlihat benar-benar manis dan agak sedikit mirip dengan anak perempuan.

Rambut yang sehari-harinya hanya disisir saja tanpa diberi apapun atau dibentuk sebuah model, kini ter-desain dan terbentuk secara indah. Membingkai wajahnya yang putih dan imut. Ia bahkan mengenakan _hairpin _di rambutnya; tepatnya di bagian samping kepalanya.

Baju yang sehari-hari ia kenakan; kebesaran dan agak lusuh; kini berubah menjadi sebuah pakaian yang anggun dan elegan; begitu pas pada lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya.

Benar-ben-

Oh, satu lagi. Sepatunya. Sepasang sepatunya.

Tidak terbuat dari kaca seperti sepatu Cinderella, namun benar-benar terlihat sangat bagus dan tidak biasa. Sepatu itu menggunakan tali putih pada bagian atasnya; seperti tali pada sepatu warrior; dan sebuah ukiran yang cantik di sekitar area untuk bagian tumit dan pergelangan kaki. Sangat pas untuk ukuran kaki Chanyeol.

Dan bahkan Chanyeol sempat ingat akan percakapannya dengan sang petugas salon tersebut ketika sang petugas salon tersebut memakaikan sepatunya pada kaki Chanyeol.

_"Sepatu ini hanya akan bisa dipakai oleh satu orang di dunia, tidak lebih."_

_"K-Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

_"Sepatu ini memang di-desain khusus seperti itu. Orang lain yang menginginkan sepatu ini tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dengan mengaku-akuinya. Sepatu ini ibarat mutlak milikmu, karena hanya kau-lah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang bisa pakai."_

Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol, mengamatinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus terpukau. Ia berjalan mengitari Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan jari-jemarinya satu sama lain tersipu.

"Kau benar-benar cantik hyung." Bisik Sehun pelan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh ujung baju baru milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Coba kalau kau berdandan seperti ini setiap hari hyung, Baekhyun pasti akan kesulitan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyatakan cinta padamu." Goda Sehun sembari mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum jahil dan terkekeh pelan.

"Y-yah!" Chanyeol memukul lengan Sehun malu-malu. Rona kemerah-merahan yang menjalar dan menghiasi kedua pipinya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-sshi, sekarang giliranmu memberikan sambutan."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tidak bisakan ditunda sebentar saja? Semua tamu belum datang."

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut menggeleng pelan, tangannya memegang sebuah note kecil dan pena yang ia keluarkan dari saku jas-nya. "Tidak bisa Tuan, disini tertulis-"

"Baik, baik. Kau tidak usah menceramahiku, aku akan kesana." Potong Baekhyun dengan cepat sembari beranjak dari sofa-nya. Ia menatap lelaki paruh baya itu sebentar; dengan tatapan kesal; sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi dengan sejuta gaya andalannya, angkuh.

"Maafkan saya Tuan." Lelaki paruh baya itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk membungkukkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun; yang notabene-nya merupakan majikannya; dan mendapatkan balasan yang cukup menyakitkan.

_Semoga saja suatu saat nanti ia bertemu dengan orang yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik,_ do'anya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menggigit kukunya _nervous. _Ia tak henti-hetinya menatap ke arah kaca spion dan luar jendela mobil secara bergantian. Ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk tenang tanpa berkeringat sedikit di atas jok mobil Tao.

"Gugup hyung?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Wajar. Pengalaman pertama memang selalu begitu." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkannya melalui cara seperti itu.

Tao menatapnya secara tidak sengaja melalui kaca spion. Bagaimana Sehun tersenyum, bagaimana Sehun menunjukkan rasa pedulinya kepada orang lain, bagaimana Sehun dengan riang dan senang hati membantu orang lain, bahkan bagaimana Sehun dengan mudahnya khawatir dengan keadaan orang lain.

Tao pikir ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat gemetar sekarang. Bahkan mungkin Sehun bisa merasakannya melalui telapak tangannya yang terasa basah dan bergetar hebat.

'Hwaiting Chanyeol!' Chanyeol berbisik dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar, menggema dan menjalar hingga ke setiap ujung ruangan. Seluruh tamu undangan yang sudah datang tampak memenuhi ruangan aula yang luas nan mewah itu.

Baekhyun membetulkan tuksedo hitam-nya, tidak ingin terlihat jelek dan 'salah' di hadapan orang banyak; walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia melangkah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga sebelum kemudian berjalan di atas panggung, menuju ke arah dimana _mic _sedang berada.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jarinya kepada kepala _mic _itu dan mulai mengambil nafas dalam. Ia berdehem sedikit.

Panggung itu pas menghadap ke arah pintu aula yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa-siapa saja yang sudah datang melalui pintu besar dan mewah itu. Ia menggertakkan giginya sedikit, _dia belum juga datang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Y-ya?"

Ia tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Kita sudah sampai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N: Maaf yaa, kalo chapter ini kepanjangan, hehe. Abis author mau nge-dit sama ngapus lagi rasanya sayang en males, haha.**

**Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah bacaa, semoga kalian suka ceritanya :D**

**Annyeong~**


End file.
